Starters are known from the related art which have a retaining flange that is developed as one piece with the starter, or rather with a part of the starter, especially with the so-called A-bearing. The retaining flange is formed and dimensioned, in this context, as a function of the size of the starter and/or as a function of individual customer preferences.
One embodiment of the mounting flange in steel or aluminum always yields an electrical connection of the starter to the internal combustion engine, in this context. However, in some applications, an insulated design of the starter is desired, so as to keep the vehicle electrical system of a motor vehicle separate from the internal combustion engine. For this purpose, the starter may be designed in such a way, for example, that the current-conducting parts of the starter are electrically separated from the housing. In the course of time, this internal insulation is reduced by the abrasion of the carbon brushes during operation, since the abraded material settles as a carbon dust film inside the housing, thus being able to create a galvanic connection to the starter housing, and, with that, to the internal combustion engine.